


How a Witch's Garden Grows

by Turandot (LostOzian)



Series: P5(R) Girls Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Both of them are gay, F/F, Fantasy AU, Haru is a witch, Witchcraft, cottage aesthetic, makoto is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOzian/pseuds/Turandot
Summary: Haru Okumura keeps a tidy little house and a bountiful garden, full of cures for anything that could trouble the brave and beautiful lady knight that visits her from time to time.Persona 5(R) Girls Week Day 1: Fantasy AU
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: P5(R) Girls Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	How a Witch's Garden Grows

“I’m very sorry, but that beauty tincture is working as designed. I can’t refund it,” Haru told her irate customer.

Mika’s eyes flared like she could stare Haru into submission. “But nothing _happened_. I stared using it a week ago and I have seen absolutely no changes! I bought this to make me prettier!”

“The purpose of the enchantment is to bring forth the invisible beauty that you have within.” Suddenly realizing the conclusion her customer might draw, Haru raised her hands, “By which I mean, you’ve already brought your inner beauty to the surface all on your own! You don’t need any more magic.”

The woman still didn’t look satisfied, worrying her perfect lower lip with her teeth. “This isn’t good enough… It won’t be enough for her…”

Haru folded her hands behind her counter. “Perhaps I can interest you in an attraction potion, since there seems to be someone you have your eye on?” 

“What?! No! That’s not what’s going on here!” Mika insisted. “I just have to be the fairest, no matter the cost!”

Now Haru was starting to regret ever selling her goods to Mika at all. “Miss, you can’t create beauty through ugly actions. That is one thing witchcraft cannot do.”

Mika took a breath, clearly ready to continue arguing for why Haru should do the impossible for her sake, when the little copper bell hung at the front of Haru’s shop rang. A young woman with a short brown bob and shining armor and warm, dark, lovely eyes stepped inside.

“Pardon me, kind witch,” she greeted. “May I trouble you for a moment?”

“Oh, yes! You absolutely may! In fact, we had just finished up here!” Haru stepped around her counter and turned Mika about, pushing her by her shoulders toward the door. “Do let me know if you need anything else, and thank you for your patronage, _goodbye_!”

In just a few seconds, Haru rid herself of the troublesome customer. She took a cleansing breath to steady herself. She liked that she was on her own now: no more factory cauldrons or monoculture greenhouses, churning out remedies for entire city’s worth of sick and injured. Out here, Haru could grow or gather her own herbs, mix up whatever interested her, and help her community. She rose with the sun and went to bed with her own tea blend and let crickets and birdsong filter in through her cottage windows.

But, being an independent witch meant she had to deal with ill-mannered customers all by herself. Such troubles never made her regret her choice, but they… well, troubled her.

Haru finally looked back to the new arrival, easily her favorite guest. “I’m terribly sorry about that. I had been hoping for an excuse to get rid of her.”

“Do people like that come by often?” Makoto asked. Always quick to protect, always eager to help.

“Not at all! Please, don’t concern yourself. I’m fine.” Haru returned to her counter, but this time, hooked her favorite hat off its usual peg. No matter how troublesome its wide brim and feather became in her daily routines, it flattered her face nicely, and Haru wanted to look her best for Makoto. “How may I help you today?”

Makoto moved to Haru’s counter slowly, cautious of her steel greaves on the floor and how close she might be to various vials and flasks of delicate ingredients. “I’ll be going out on a patrol assignment soon, in connection with some kidnapping reports.”

“How frightening! Of course, I’ll do my best to protect you,” Haru told the knight with a hopeful smile. “What do you need?”

“Salves of healing and recovery, as usual,” Makoto listed. “And maybe something that can repel insects? My planned route is heading into an area of the forest that is known for biting flies.”

Familiar items for sure. Haru found a few little clay pots for the body, both to cure injury and soothe muscles after riding and fighting. For the biting flies, she tied together a puffy sachet of lavender buds, explaining to Makoto, “And it will help you sleep at night! Those trail camps must be so uncomfortable…”

“I’m used to them. When you know what to do, there’s a lot of ways to make it surprisingly comfortable,” Makoto smiled a bit ruefully. “Someone recently called me as sensitive as my armor, though, but I’m not sure it’s a good thing.”

“No, it’s impressive that you’re so strong! I really admire it!” Haru insisted. Makoto blinked at her, and Haru felt her face heat up. “That was probably too forward. My apologies. Um, everything you asked for is here. But let me get you something extra!”

“Extra? You really don’t have to!”

But Haru didn’t listen to her, jumping to find another vial of a clear, mercurial liquid. “Just a little thing!” 

“ _Haru…_ ”

Makoto sounded exasperated, but… fond. Haru held the little vial close to her chest for a second, privately savoring how her name sounded so lovely in Makoto’s voice, before she turned back and assumed her personas: as a professional, a shopkeeper, a witch. 

“This is a polish of my own creation. It will clean up your armor in just a few drops, and leave behind a protective residue, lasting a few days. It will keep you safe from evil.”

Makoto smiled, but still looked a little uncomfortable. Oh, was Haru pushing against her boundaries?! “Please, let me pay for that.”

“I will refuse your payment!”

“Can I do some chore or errand for you to help? Bring you food from the village?”

“No need! I eat quite well from my garden and from foraging.”

“Then, could I chop some wood for you?”

“That’s actually one of my favorite chores. The swing of the axe is so relaxing!” 

“Please, there has to be something I can do. You’re so kind to me, and you’re so talented with witchcraft, and keep such a lovely house, and you’re very pretty—”

Haru’s breath stopped. “What was that?”

Now Makoto looked like the summer sun had burned her cheeks. “P-Pretty? Pretty, um, good… at managing your trade?” Haru broke into a smile, and Makoto laughed, a little nervous. “You don’t believe that’s what I intended to say, do you?”

“Not at all,” Haru said. With her heart beating fast as a hummingbird’s, Haru popped onto her tiptoes, leaned across her counter, and kissed Makoto on her lips, just as a peck. The kiss left Makoto redder and more stunned than before.

“I’ve decided how you should repay me,” Haru whispered to her. “Return safely, please?”

Makoto touched a finger to her lips, still blushing and bewildered, but she nodded. “You have my solemn word.”


End file.
